Intuición
by Muselina Black
Summary: Los sentidos nos permiten intuir lo que está más allá de nuestra comprensión. Serie de viñetas sobre la infancia de las hermanas Bennet. Hoy, Lydia.
1. Escuchar

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_Bueno, heme aquí con una nueva historia. No es la gran cosa, si tengo que ser sincera. Pero la idea se me ocurrió hace unos días y no me iba a dejar tranquila hasta escribirla: drabbles de 155 palabras sobre las hermanas Bennet cuando niñas. Y como son cinco y quería un tema que unificara un poco el fic, las asocié con los cinco sentidos.  
_

_Dedicado a **Escristora**, porque creo que nunca le he dedicado nada y ya estaba tardando. ¡Espero que te guste!  
_

**1**

**Jane**

**Escuchar**

"_Para hacerse oír, a veces hay que cerrar la boca." __**Stanislaw Jerzy Lec.**_

Mamá siempre dice que espera que sus hijas se casen con hombres adinerados. Lizzie rueda los ojos y declara que se quedará solterona, a lo que mamá replica que es una desconsiderada.

Mary, por otra parte, no dice mucho. Siempre está leyendo y comentando sus lecturas. Además le gusta tocar el piano. Lydia se burla de ella y le dice que pierde el tiempo con eso.

Kitty comenta que no le gusta su nariz y que quisiera tenerla respingada como le gustaría. Su padre intenta decirle que es bonita pero ella no le cree.

Jane escucha todo eso a diario. Pero también escucha otras cosas. Oye que mamá las quiere mucho y que no quiere dejarlas desamparadas, que la rebeldía de Lizzie esconde a una romántica, que Mary tiene miedo de que el resto no la quiera, que Lydia quiere llamar la atención y que Kitty quiere ser tan bonita como Lydia.

Jane siempre escucha.

* * *

_Le estoy agarrando el gustito a esto de escribir cosas así de cortas (no es que vaya a dejar de escribir longfics), es todo un desafío y un reto. Para Jane elegí el oído porque para mí, escuchar es el símbolo de la paciencia. Lizzie la describe como la persona más buena del mundo, y creo que es porque tiene la capacidad de escuchar lo que los demás no dicen._

_Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	2. Oler

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_Esta, debo reconocer, es mi preferida. De todas las Bennet, es con la que más me identifico y me encanta escribir sobre ella.  
_

**2**

**Lizzie**

**Oler**

_"De entre los cinco sentidos, el olfato es incuestionablemente el que mejor da la idea de inmortalidad." __**Salvador Dalí.**_

Sabe que mamá le ha dicho un montón de veces que subir a los árboles no es propio de señoritas, pero a Lizzie le da lo mismo. También le da igual que se le haya rajado el vestido nuevo. Ya le pedirá a Hill que se lo cosa, porque a ella se le da muy mal. De hecho, todo lo que sean labores del hogar se le dan horriblemente mal.

En ese momento, lo único que le importa es subir a la copa del roble. Porque allá arriba se respira algo que no se respira en ninguna parte, aunque no está segura de qué es exactamente. No sabe si es el olor del pasto, de la tierra húmeda del suelo o de las hojas del árbol. Pero a Lizzie le parece que es el mejor olor del mundo entero. Y por eso sigue trepando.

Está segura de que ése es el olor de la libertad.

* * *

_En mi canon mental, la Lizzie niña es un poco amachotada (no demasiado, pero más que sus hermanas) y muy hiperactiva. Además, trepar árboles es divertido. Yo aún lo hago a veces._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	3. Tocar

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_****Hora de confesiones: la verdad es que Mary no me cae muy bien y me costó un mundo escribir esta viñeta. Pero espero que se parezca en algo al personaje y que se vea la relación con el sentido que le di. _

**3**

**Mary**

**Tocar**

"_El tacto viene antes de la vista, antes del habla. Es el primer lenguaje y el último y siempre dice la verdad." __**Margaret Atwood.**_

No sabe dónde están sus hermanas. Jane, la más simpática de todas, está con mamá, cosiendo. Pero mamá dice que Mary es muy pequeña para coser, porque sólo tiene siete años. Y no quiere jugar con las dos pequeñas y sus muñecas o con la bruta de Lizzie. Además, papá le ha dicho que tiene que leer menos porque le hace mal a la vista.

Total, que no tiene nada qué hacer y se aburre.

Camina por la sala sin destino. Y de pronto encuentra su mano posada sobre el enorme piano que mamá compró. Jane nunca logró sacarle un sonido y Lizzie arranca cada vez que puede, por lo que el instrumento está ahí abandonado.

Las teclas son suaves y lisas, sin imperfecciones. La llaman, la invitan. Pulsa una de ellas y el sonido resuena por toda la habitación. No sabe de música, pero le encanta la textura de las teclas y los sonidos que dejan escapar.

* * *

_Me costó mucho elegir un sentido que fuera con Mary. En un comienzo iba a ser el oído, pero a Jane le iba mejor. Al final me decidí por el tacto y por la primera vez que la chica tocó un piano. Mis abuelos tenían un piano de pared en su casa y siempre me gustó toquetear las teclas, aunque era (y sigo siendo) incapaz de tocar ningún instrumento.__ Pero la textura de las teclas me sigue gustando.  
_

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	4. Saborear

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_Ahora le toca a Kitty. Siempre me ha dado algo de pena que la pobrecita siempre e queda a un lado. Incluso la castigaron por lo que hizo Lydia, qué injusticia.  
_

_Por cierto, gracias a **Escritora** y **Mecha52** por sus reviews en los capítulos anteriores.  
_

_Ya, me dejo de parlotear y les muestro el capítulo.  
_

**4**

**Kitty**

**Saborear**

"_Si la vida fuese predecible, dejaría de ser vida y perdería su sabor." __**Eleanor Roosevelt.**_

Lydia es una pesada. Le acaba de decir que es una tonta sólo porque Kitty no quiso prestarle su muñeca. Y para colmo, mamá la regañó a ella. _Tú eres mayor y debes dar el ejemplo_. Cuento corto, ahora Lydia está jugando con su muñeca preferida y Kitty está de mal humor.

Entonces, Hill se le acerca. Necesita empezar a preparar la cena de mañana y Kitty está estorbándole. Entonces, tiene una idea. ¡Ella puede ayudar a Hill a cocinar! Lo sugiere y la mujer se queda mirándola. Pero conoce a Kitty desde que nació y es su preferida. Suspira y le pasa a Kitty un delantal, diciéndole que revuelva la salsa para la carne.

Como la ha visto hacer un montón de veces, Kitty se lleva la cuchara con salsa a la boca. Está rica, pero siente algo que no es habitual. Le falta algo.

—¿No crees que le podríamos echar algo de cebolla?

* * *

_Para redimir un poco a la pobre chica, le di una habilidad. Mira que el talento en la cocina es muy útil, se los dice alguien que no lo tiene en absoluto. Y seguro que Kitty, después de los matrimonios de sus hermanas, tuvo la oportunidad de ser hija única y mimada por todos (no sé por qué, pero me imagino que Mary se encontró un marido aburrido y serio poco después que sus hermanas)._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	5. Ver

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_En mi mente, Lydia es una chica soñadora con la cabeza en la nubes. Por eso, pensó que arrancarse con Wickham era una buena idea. Una romántica sin un pelo de sensata, por desgracia. Además, la tengo como una chica bastante superficial, por lo que la vista era el sentido que más me acomodaba para ella.  
_

**5**

**Lydia**

**Ver**

"_Por mi parte, no sé nada de certezas, pero ver las estrellas me hace soñar." __**Vincent Van Gogh**__**.**_

Si hay algo que le gusta a Lydia es que Jane le cuente historias de princesas. Porque siempre hay un príncipe azul guapísimo que rescata a la princesa y viven felices para siempre. Ella sabe que es tan bonita como una de esas princesas y que seguramente algún día llegará su príncipe con su blanco corcel.

Hasta entonces, tendrá que conformarse con mirar las estrellas y esperar. Porque eso es lo que hacen las princesas. Esperar a que llegue el guapo príncipe.

Por alguna razón, Lydia piensa que ser princesa no es tan divertido como parece. Y que seguramente hay muchas cosas que puede hacer mientras aparece el príncipe. Quiere ir a bailes y divertirse como mamá cuando aún no conocía a papá.

Pero aún es muy pequeña para eso. Le falta cumplir algunos años, aunque ya es más alta que Kitty y Mary. Y mucho más bonita.

Mientras tanto, siempre podrá mirar las estrellas.

* * *

_Y bien, esta es la última viñeta. Muchas gracias a **Reiraa**, **Escristora**, **Mecha52**, **Trini** y **Sol** por sus reviews, ¡no se imaginan lo mucho que me alegran! A **DaliaGreen**, **Giulyp** y a **Lunia Black**, muchas gracias por añadirme a sus alertas y favoritos. He disfrutado mucho escribiendo estas historias y espero que les hayan gustado tanto como a mí._

_¡Gracias totales!  
_

_Muselina  
_


End file.
